


House of Damnation

by candyheartless (mockinrine)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Demons, Friendship/Love, Harems, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Deadly Sins, Threesome - M/M/M, he shares a house with seven princes of hell and it sucks, hinata gets a piece of everyone, the endgames are obvious lbr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockinrine/pseuds/candyheartless
Summary: Hinata manages to dream himself into a palace from Hell, inhabited by the demonic Princes of the Seven Deadly Sins. He thinks the worst of it is over when he wakes up, but it turns out that they have enrolled his school and now he has to live with them too.Or the one where Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, Kageyama, Kenma, Tsukishima, and Iwaizumi are demons bundled together with a short human boy, so naturally hearts are broken and the heat gets turned up. Sometimes things get domestic too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	House of Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse. enjoy.

**CHAPTER I**

* * *

Shoyo Hinata. 19 years old, fresh in college, bad at anything that wasn’t volleyball. He was not that special, save for the brightly orange hair that put him on the spot and the sportsy skills he displayed in spite of his lacking height.

This is a tale about him, but most important, it’s a (pretty wild) story about how he met the Demon Princes of the Seven Deadly Sins, and about how he somehow got a bit too involved with all of them.

Let’s keep this simple (or about as ‘simple’ as a situation like this can be). Everything went south one night, one perfectly ordinary night otherwise, with absolutely no clues to allude to what was about to happen. It was Friday, and Hinata had just finished his last college course for the day. As per tradition, it was also movie night in his family. 

So, he sat on the living room couch, squished between Dad and Mom. Thinking back on it, Hinata couldn’t even remember what it was that they had watched that night. When it was finally over, he was more than ready to fall into the sweet embrace of his comfortable bed and be lulled to sleep.

He fell asleep fast and hard, and then he started dreaming. Of course he was dreaming. What else could it have been? He kept saying that even if, only a few seconds in, he had already noticed that everything felt entirely… too real.

Right away, he noticed he was standing in front of a door. When he turned around, he saw a landscape reminiscent of a large cave, with pointy stalagmites and stalactites that almost looked purposely carved and built. Everything was basking in a persistent reddish hue, as if the entire area was lit up by three sunsets at once. Needless to say, it was unnerving.

He returned his attention to the door before him, and wandered a few steps back, getting to cast his gaze upon the only building towering in this rocky, enclosed place. It looked like a palace of sorts, almost resembling a cathedral in some ways, with its large windows and arches. What truly caught his eye was the blazon carved right above the entrance. He was no expert, but that surely seemed to be a pentagram.

Of course he continued to believe it was nothing but a hyper realistic dream. No sane person would just immediately assume otherwise, right? Especially since he was downright terrified. Yes, this was a _nightmare_. Faint, unfamiliar noises showered around him, howls and pained voices echoed from every crevice of this giant cave. He wanted to wake up, but that wasn’t happening any time soon.

In a blink of an eye, he made the decision that whatever was inside that palace had to be better than what was _outside_ . He calmed his beating heart, and proceeded in through the door. It was made of iron, and it heavily croaked as he pushed it open with all his might. If the building was inhabited by anyone, they _surely_ must have heard all that commotion.

He was now in a hallway, long and narrow, and seemingly going on forever. A red carpet adorned the obsidian floor, and on each side there were four gargoyle statues. Stepping further inside, he moved closer to what appeared to be a fountain, also overseen by a grotesque statue of a deformed dragon. 

And it was a fountain, alright, but no water was streaming into the pool. He was tempted to say it looked like… _wine_.

“Well, well, well…” 

The sudden emergence of that voice, which sharply cut across the sound of the fountain, startled me. Hinata tore his eyes away from the crimson liquid’s heavy fall and turned back toward the entrance. There stood a young man, his hair black and disarrayed, and his arms folded across his chest with uncanny elegance. His clothes looked like a complex military uniform, donned in gems and crystals and the material a red to contrast his raven locks.

“Are you going to tell me how you got in?” he asked, his voice sultry and honeyed. “Or do I have to pry it out of you?”

Hinata was still staring when, to his own dismay, he reacted with a simple snort. Soon enough, he was laughing. It was the first time when he could feel some of that dread that had been following him around make an exit from his body. 

“Ahahaha, this is really something!” Hinata said, speaking for the first time and hearing the echo of his own voice in this domineering manor. “It’s the milk, that milk I chugged before dinner! It always gives me nightmares.”

He ogled the dark-haired boy with half an interest, inching closer so he could better decipher him through the blend of orange light and shadows dancing in that room. As the space between them got narrower, he noticed that his eyes, coolly glued to his movements, were light brown and that his bone structure made for sharp edges to his face. And his skin was _immaculate!_

“Who are you supposed to be?” Hinata queried, both curious and frustrated (the dream _could_ be ending sooner). “Ughhh… Hmmm… Maybe you’re my destined enemy or something...” 

He reached out, ready to feel a strand of the boy’s hair between his fingers. His hand was faster, and his fingers wrapped tightly around Hinata’s wrist, keeping it from moving any closer. The grip felt so tight and read that it made Hinata’s stomach sink. He froze, his boldness suddenly faltering as he stared up at the serious intensity painting the dark haired boy’s face.

Hinata’s uneasiness found itself slightly soothed when a light smirk faded into the stranger’s features.

“No touching, sweetheart,” he purred, gazing down with his chestnut, half-lidded eyes. He still refused to release his grip on Hinata’s wrist, although he probably could have freed himself ⎯⎯ that is, if he wasn’t so mesmerized by the sheer energy the stranger was oozing out of every pore. His smirk broadened as he caught on to Hinata’s stare, and the orange haired boy soon realized the other’s head was angling toward him, closer and closer, until he could feel his hot breath puffs rolling along the curve of his bottom lip.

“No touching until _I allow it_ ,” he added, and a mighty chill ran up Hinata’s spine. 

“W-Wait, w-w-wh--- _what?_ ” Hinata stammered back, finally snatching his hand away and toppling a few steps back, away from the brunet. He could tell his cheeks were burning. It was probably the stress, he told myself.

“Kuroo,” a new voice echoed through the chamber. Behind Hinata, by the fountain, he saw another young man, his hair a platinum blond and his clothes also a gorgeous uniform, except this one was violet in shade. Curtsy of a loose ray of light, Hinata could see that his eyes were… honey brown. “How many times have I told you to not bring your whores to the House? Explain yourself.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped instantly.

“ _Excuse_ me?” The blond stranger kept his scornful gaze on the brunet, so Hinata made sure to step into his line of sight and steal his attention. “I-I’m not a _whore_ , I don’t know who he _even is_ , and I sure as hell don’t want to now!”

“Be quiet, you stupid human,” the blond boy huffed sharply. Hinata froze instantly when his glare hit him like a dozen falling bricks. “Nobody asked for your opinion.”

“Do you ever ask for _anyone’s_ opinion, Tsukishima?” Another new voice, this one a deep rougher and hoarser. Behind the fountain was a set of stairs Hinata hadn’t noticed before, and another young man was climbing down. 

_Tsukishima_. The blond stranger took his focus away from Hinata and put it onto the other boy, dressed in golden and his spiked hair a dark brown shade.

“Iwaizumi,” said Tsukishima, distaste clear in his voice. “If I did, I definitely wouldn’t start with _you_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I want it all, blah, blah.” Iwaizumi waved a dismissive hand. “Ya know, you’ll be shocked, but I _never_ lie to get what I want. Unlike _some_ people.” He let out a short whistle, and I saw his thumb point in the direction of one of the gargoyles. 

A _fourth_ young man was now present, twisting a strand of light brown hair between his fingers. He smiled, arranging the outlines of his crudely green uniform.

“Are you still mad about that?” the one in green asked, not unkindly. “I’ve apologized one too many times, Iwa-chan. What else can I do?”

Iwaizumi, _Iwa_ , scrunched his nose and, without repulsion leaving his face, he grinned.

“To go fuck yourself, Crappy-kawa,” he answered.

“Ah, what an unlikely reunion,” Kuroo spoke up, sighing. “And here I thought I’d have the palace all to myself for the day. Me time is my _favorite_ time.”

“Ugh,” Iwa grunted. “TMI, dude.”

“Where is everyone else?” pondered the one in green, the one that had been called _Crappy-kawa_ , raking a hand through his hair. “The thought of an unlikely reunion is so exciting.”

“Where do you think?” Tsukishima interjected. “Bokuto is eating his heart out, Kageyama is avoiding all social interactions, and Kenma has been sleeping the past three days.”

“Can I be the one to wake Kenma up?” asked Kuroo, his arms folding over his chest. Hinata noticed he was better built than the rest, with broader shoulders and more prominent biceps. 

“No one’s waking anyone up,” Tsukishima silenced him, coldly. He turned his attention back to Hinata, when he _really_ wished he hadn’t. “We still have this intruder to deal with.”

Iwa and _Crappy-kawa_ , who hadn’t paid attention at all to Hinata, were suddenly intrigued by his mere presence.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi questioned, peering back toward the Kuroo. “What, he ain’t one of yours?” 

Hinata’s anger flared up again, only matched by his fluster.

“I told you, I’m not a⎯⎯” Hinata cut my protest short when he felt Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder as he stepped past. It lingered for a bit before he removed it.

“You’re not helping your case, princess,” he announced.

“What is this?” _Crappy-kawa_ suddenly inquired, a frown forming upon his thin brows. “There _can’t be_ intruders in the House of Damnation.”

“House of what?” Hinata repeated, nervously. He took a step back, glanced around at the grotesque and red sights, and let out an anxious chortle. “This isn’t a dream, is it?” The sooner he would accept it, the better. “What, am I in hell or something?”

There was a lengthy pause following his question, and all four of the (gorgeous) young men exchanged looks. Eventually, it was Tsukishima that broke the silence, with a mocking chuckle.

“Look at that,” he commented, his purple eyes filled with snide arrogance, “the stupid human got it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a prologue or a sample of sorts. if you like the concept and would like to see more, please do leave some feedback. thank you!


End file.
